1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for supplying a corrosion inhibiting fluid to downhole components of a subterranean well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Downhole metallic apparatuses employed in subterranean wells, such as tubulars, fluid motors, pumps, valves and the like, have long been known to be subject to relatively rapid corrosion due to the corrosive nature of fluids contained in the production fluid produced by certain wells. To minimize the effects of such corrosive fluid, it has been a common practice to periodically treat both the external and internal surfaces of downhole subterranean well components with a corrosion inhibiting fluid, thereby producing a corrosion resistant coating of the metal portions of such components. It is, of course, desirable to effect such corrosion resistant treatment without interrupting the production of the well and, since the internally disposed components are most intimately associated with the corrosive well fluids, it is apparent that the corrosive inhibiting treatment must extend to these internal components. Additionally, it is desirable that the treatment be periodically repeated or continuously provided inasmuch as the flow rates in certain wells could very well effect a removal of a corrosion resistant coating from a metal component in a relatively short time.